Security Fences
"Fences" are used in the game to contain Dinosaurs in enclosures. Three types of fences exist in the game, typically used for certain Dinosaurs. The Medium and High Security Fences must be researched first before they can be placed. A Fence of one type, such as the Low Security Fence, cannot connect with a different type of Fence, such as the Medium Security Fence. Due to this, any fences that connect to one that has been upgraded will be upgraded to the same type of Fence. Sometimes, however, the fence alone isn't enough to stop a rampaging Dinosaur, as some can break the fence regardless of the security level it is. Only certain Dinosaurs attempt to find a way to escape/destroy a fence equal to their security requirements. When placing a fence, it creates three fences at once similar to the screen to the right, so it might be wise to build fencing first before placing buildings or paths as to keep everything organized the way you'd like it. If a path is placed along the side of fences, they can see through them to view the Dinosaurs without using an attraction, but they might have trouble viewing Dinosaurs in this way through the Medium and High Security Fence. Certain attractions, such as the Viewing Vent and Safari, can only be placed on fences. Low Security Fence The first type of Fence in the game, and the cheapest as well. It can easily contain every Herbivore in the game EXCEPT Triceratops, which requires Medium Security Fences instead. Albertosaurus is the only Carnivore that can be fully contained with this type of fence. If Ceratosaurus is unlocked as one of the first two Dinosaurs in a save file, then you may wish to research Medium Security Fences before adding them to the park. However, as they are relatively tame carnivores provided they are looked after carefully, they can be temporarily contained in Small Security Fence enclosures until Medium Security Fences can be researched. Ironically, though it is the weakest fence in the game, the first film uses this type of fence for the Tyrannosaurus paddock, which requires High Security in this game. This may be why the Tyrannosaurus from the film was able to escape so easily. How Ceratosaurus and Dilophosaurus can get past this fence is a mystery, since unlike other Dinosaurs that require a fence type higher than Low, they do not rampage; They go into comas when they reach max Stress instead. The Low Security Fence costs $100 per fence ($300 per section). Medium Security Fence The next type of Fence in the game, which needs to be researched before High Security Fences can be researched. If you wish to upgrade a Low Security Fence to High Security, it will upgrade to Medium Security first. Triceratops is the only Herbivore that requires Medium Security, where every Small Carnivore except Albertosaurus requires Medium Security as well. This Fence type may not usually be used as much as the other two types, but it does the job to contain slightly more stronger Dinosaurs than those that can be contained with Low Security Fences. A Velociraptor will sometimes attempt to jump the fence as if to test for weak points in the fence, and usually at a different section of fence for each hit. Depending on where such a weak-point is in the fence, a Velociraptor will either be shocked by it or it will succeed in jumping over it. If the latter happens, they remember exactly where this weak point is should they try and climb a fence again. Due to the risk that a Velociraptor can actually escape it's enclosure even with a Medium Security Fence, it is recommended to keep them behind a High Security Fence, as they will NOT attempt to climb that kind of fence. Triceratops will not try to break down this fence unlike how certain Large Carnivores like Tyrannosaurus will attempt to break down a High Security Fence. The Medium Security Fence costs $250 per fence ($750 per section). It will cost $150 to upgrade from Low to Medium Security for each fence ($450 per section). High Security Fence The final type of Fence, which is exclusive to Large Carnivores in terms of requiring this type to be contained. ALL Large Carnivores require this type of Fence. It is the strongest type of Fence in the game, being able to contain every Dinosaur in the game with no issues whatsoever. It has a very armored look to it compared to the previous types, as well as being taller compared to the other types as well. Even though it is the most powerful fence, it IS possible for something as powerful as Spinosaurus to break out of it provided they survive the electrical shocks from the fence. A Velociraptor will not attempt to climb a High Security Fence. Also, only Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus will attempt to actually break down this kind of fence; Allosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus will not attempt to at all. However, as long as you simply take care of these specific large carnivores in the first place, they will not attempt to break this fence down just as long as they are not rampaging. The same can be said about any Dinosaur that are known to rampage. The High Security Fence costs $500 per fence ($1,500 per section) and due to this, it is the most expensive fence. It costs $250 to upgrade from Medium to High Security per fence ($750 per sec). Further Reading Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Buildings Category:Dinosaur Buildings